Honestly
by KateeJoe
Summary: ON HIATUS TimxOFC S1. Previously "New Family in Dillion" I think you should just read it, I have no summarizing skills, ask my English teacher.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Friday Night Lights or Tim…But if I did…Oh baby. Right. I do not own FNL so don't sue me. It's not a nice thing to do, especially to me, because I like you people, really, all of you, okay not you people who'll want to flame and probably will, but the rest of you I love.

**Author's Note:** I know, I know I should be focusing on my Four Brother's fic, but I'm a bad person and started reading Friday Night Lights ones and I'm hooked. I blame all of you, mostly Pamie884. But I love you all. Anywho, here I go. Be nice to me, if you have a suggestion, be nice about it, it's all my fragile spirit can take.

* * *

Being the new girl in a small, very small, very, very small Texas town was in no way, shape or form in Bri's five year plan. Getting away from California was at the top of her list, but this was the last way she would have expected it to come about, she thought it would be in June of her senior year and she'd be heading of to some great Ivy League school on the East Coast. Dillon, Texas ruined her impeccable five year plan. Some ridiculous amount of money had lured her father there and it was his plan to stay there, to "get away from all the pressures of a big city" Yep, it was money, it had to be, he loved the "big city".

So, it being Bri's first day as a Dillon Panther, her father decided to give her a ride to school and pick her up afterwards, joy. As the two made their way into the main office of the school Bri noticed that everything was centered around football or so it seemed, she lifted her oversized Chanel sunglasses to rest atop her head and let out a heavy sigh.

"Please, don't be like that Brilien." Her father scolded. "It's really not that bad." His tone changed from scolding to comforting and he added a smile just for kicks.

She half smiled to him. "I know Dad, but I'm a planner and this was not in my plans, trust me, I looked a few times, it has nothing about Texas in there." She said with her hands on her hips as they reached the front desk where a pretty older woman met them with a friendly smile.

"Oh, dear, you must be the Murphy's!" She exclaimed with a southern drawl and clapped once with her hands. "Let me go get your papers sweetie. And let me just say we are thrilled that your family moved here. I am Mrs. Donahue, by the way."

"Yeah, not that bad…Suuure." She said as Mrs. Donahue shuffled her way into a room behind the front desk. "Dad, you know I don't trust country folk!" She said in a hushed tone sure that no one but her dad could hear her.

He chucked softly and patted Bri on her shoulder. "You watch too many horror movies, sweetie."

"Yeah, that's it Dad, blame it on the movies." She said nodding her head just as Mrs. Donahue mad her way shuffling out with a manila folder. Maybe Bri should call her "the shuffler" she was a fan of making up names like that, she was, after all, a people watcher, but not in the creepy "I'm watching you" way but just observing people and their actions and Mrs. Donahue was a shuffler.

"Here ya go darlin'" Mr. Donahue started pulling out all the papers. "You can go if you wish Mr. Murphy, I've got it taken care of."

_This must be where they brainwash me to be a mindless football fan!_ Bri thought to herself as her father kissed her cheek and said goodbye. Mrs. Donahue showed Bri her schedule, her locker number and combination, the school map, and highlighted the best ways to each of her classes and circled exactly where her locker was located with a red pen. _What a helpful woman._ Bri thought to herself sarcastically but she just smiled and nodded not letting on the she was bored out of her mind as Mrs. Donahue droned on about how exciting having her family in town was and of course Panther football. Finally Mrs. Donahue ended her on-sided conversation.

"Thank you so very much Mrs. Donahue, you were a huge help!" Bri said taking the manila folder and headed toward the door.

"Oh Brilien, dear!" Mrs. Donahue called in a sweet voice, Bri turned on her heel and slapped on her best smile. "I sure hope to see your whole family at the game this Friday, it's the first one of the season."

"I will try my darndest to get the whole clan there." She replied still smiling and her face was starting to hurt so she let it down a notch or two, she pitied anyone who had to smile for a living.

"Alright sweetie, I'll let you go off to your first class, I bet ya just can't wait to get in there can ya?"

Bri's painful smile came as if on cue. "Ya caught me Mrs. Donahue!"

"Please honey, call me Donna!"

Bri was getting a little sick of her pet names for her, and Donna Donahue, you have got to be kidding. "Alright Donna, I'll be seein' ya."

"You betcha, sweets."

Free at last, free at last. Bri made it out of the deathly grips of Donna Donahue alive! Thank the lord! Bri open the manila folder and took out the map as she made her way to her first class, trigonometry, math mathematics was not Bri's strong point, she excelled in all her classes but that one, she was usually the one left behind saying 'huh?' But other then that and gym her schedule was rather satisfactory. AP English, French 3, art, and AP chemistry. No complaints.

Bri was wondering the halls trying to find the C building then room 123, he endeavor was beginning to look like a failure, until she saw someone who looked to be a staff member walking the halls, probably watching for trouble makers, Bri made her way up to her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Brilien Murphy and I'm new here, not to mention completely lost, do you mind showing me my way to C123, the map I got in the office isn't really helping me."

"Oh, yes! Brilien, we're glad you're here! But first of all, the C wing is in the opposite direction." She said pointing the other way. "I'm Mrs. Taylor, by they way. I'm Coach Taylor's wife and the guidance counselor." She said leading Bri in the way of the C building and offering her hand for Bri to shake.

"Hi, Mrs. Taylor, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said accepting her hand and shaking it. After a long silence Bri spoke up. "I'm sorry but I have to know, does everyone already know who I am?" She said with dread evident in her voice.

Tami looked at Bri remorsefully. "Yeah, pretty much. Your family moving here is kind of big news here in Dillon."

"Splendid" She said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Tami said, and she really was. As they reached their destination Tami stopped. "Well here we are Brilien. Best of luck. If you have any problems at all, please, please come to my office, I'll be more than happy to help you out, sweetie. And here's a late pass for you incase Mr. Walters doesn't accept that you're new & got lost" She said handing her a blue laminated pass.

"Thank you Mrs. Taylor I really appreciate your help." She said taking the note and smiling. She slowly opened the classroom door and automatically all eyes were on her. _Great, just what I need. Attention._ She thought to herself as she made her way up to the front of the class where Mr. Walters was sitting at his desk watching his students almost mockingly. "Hi Mr. Walters? I'm Brili-"

She was cut off by Mr. Walters "Yes, Brilien Murphy, our newest addition. Why are you late Miss?" His voice had a high and mighty tone to it. She hated him right off the bat.

"I got lost, sir."

"Of course you did." He said not believing her.

She pulled out her pass the Mrs. Taylor had given her, man was she grateful for that. "Here is a pass Mrs. Taylor gave me. She helped me find my way here, sir."

"Okay, fine." He said turning around grabbing a rather large hardback textbook that head 'Discovering Trig' Boy, oh, boy was she ever excited. "Here is your text book, have a seat next to Mr. Riggins." He said not looking up from the book check-out form that seem to magically appear. She couldn't help but wonder if he was a magician. She let herself crack the slightest smile at the though of him in a satin robe with a silly hat.

Bri pulled herself back into reality. "Um, sir, who is Mr. Riggins?"

"Ah, right, new. Mr. Riggins raise your hand so Miss Murphy can find you."

After a long period of time with no response a quiet voice spoke out. "Tim's asleep"

"Well wake his ass up then and show Miss Murphy where to sit then Mr. Saracen." He almost yelled. "Oh yeah and Miss Murphy the assignment is on the board, anything you don't finish is homework."

"Yes, sir." She look up to see the entire class was still staring at her, all but one student, who she assumed to be Tim Riggins, she saw the owned of the quiet voice, Saracen, she believed was his name, he was pointing to the only open seat in the class next to the sleeping teen. She sighed and looked up at the clock, only fifteen minutes left, she could so this.

Bri sat down, opened the book to the assigned pages, took out a spiral notebook and began to write the assignment down finishing as much as possible before the inevitable bell rang, which it did just as she started the second to last question. The bell seemed to wake up the boy sitting next to here, when it rang he practically jumped out of his seat. Once Bri had finished packing her things up she rose to see Tim Riggins staring at her. She gave him an awkward "You're making me really uncomfortable" smile and turned around only to feel a strong hand grip her wrist.

"I don't think we've met." She drawled not letting her wrist free. "I'm Tim Riggins, fullback for the Panthers and you are."

"Brilien." She simply stated trying to free her wrist from his iron grip.

"No last name?" He asked her.

"Nope, I'm kind of like Madonna. Only not as crazy, well I hope." She said in a rushed tone, she really did want to get to class on time, all the while trying to be as subtle as possible in getting him to release her arm, finally she gave in. "Will you please give me my arm back, I really need to get to my next class and I'm sure you're too big of an accessory."

He gave her a sly grin. "I might if you tell me your last name."

"I'm not really liking these odds, 'might' I'd much prefer a definite answer."

"C'mon. Just tell me your last name and I will give you your arm back." He said, he actually knew exactly who hew was, but he was having a good time. He gave her the once-over. First thing he noticed were her eyes, they were a beautiful green, she was short, about 5'1", skinny too, and very pale, he guessed the California sun didn't do her much good. She was wearing a pair of light blue destroyed jeans, a dark blue long sleeve Henley, on top of that she wore a cropped jean jacket that almost identically matched her jeans, and black ballet flats. Her hair was wavy with a light brown shade and was just past her shoulders in length. He couldn't help but smile as he took her full look in.

"Fine, it's Murphy." She said defeated. "Why are you smiling?" She asked him.

"No reason." He said as he released her wrist and watched her rub it. "Was not telling me your last name really worth all that?" He asked leaning against a desk.

"I guess not. Bye now." She said scurrying off to her next class, it was in the same wing so it shouldn't have been too hard to find minus the fact that she had a rather strong follower.

"Hey, wait, Brilien!" He called after her repeatedly.

She whipped around with an annoyed look. "What?!"

He stepped back at her tone. That look and that voice were two things he had never gotten from a woman. He threw his hands up in defense almost. "Hey, geeze, I just wanted to see if ya wanted some one to walk ya to class." She took this time to finally take a look at him and was she glad she did. He was very tall and all muscle it seemed, he had long disheveled hair, which she would never admit to him, she loved, he had these striking green-ish-hazle eyes, he was glad in a pair of well worn light blue jeans, a sleeveless great shirt that had the panthers logo on it and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"I'm fine, thanks." She said in a much softer tone and almost ran off to class.

* * *

**Authors Note 2:** So what did you think? Please do tell & be nice, pretty please. If you review I will love you until the end of time because reveiws send me happy thoughts and a reason to write more. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FNL I probably wouldn't be writing this fic, now would I? If I did I'd probably be rolling around naked in money...That was even bad imagery for me, sorry. But basically it's be nice if you didn't sue me. If you sue me I will have my henchmen hunt you down and gut you. We clear? Good. And yes I have henchmen, incase you were wondering.

**Author's Note:** Sorry guys for my poor updating skills. Shame on me. My life has been hectic to say the least. I won't bore you with the details, let's just say there was snow involved & I'm a sucker for snow & then there was Christmas, HELLO! I LOVE Christmas, then some other boring stuff. Right, sorry. On with the story then!

* * *

Brilien slipped into her classroom with barely a minute to spare, taking a heavy sigh of relief she leaned her head against the door for a brief second and let out one last sigh, all the while attempting to ignore her burning wrist from Tim's grip, straightening out her shirt and smoothing her hair she swaggered up to the desk in the from of the class where, who she assumed, her English teacher was sitting. She cleared her throat successfully gaining the middle aged man's attention.

He looked up at her through the top of his black rimmed glasses and smiled warmly. "Brilien Murphy, I presume?"

Brilien nodded her head but once and smiled. "Yes, sir." She said just as the shrill bell rang indicating class was in session

"Alright then, I'm Mr. Anderson, by the way." he said looking at the clipboard that was lying on his desk. "Lucky for you Miss Murphy, it just so happens I made a new seating chart this morning and added you in. You are in the third row, far left by the windows." He said gesturing to the desk he had her sitting in with his index finger.

She gave him a small thankful smile. "Thank you, sir." She began walking to the desk he had instructed her to sit in.

"Oh, not yet, Miss Murphy. You haven't introduced yourself to the class yet."

"Please say you're kidding, sir."

"I most certainly am not, Miss." He replied, almost appalled by her accusation.

_Damnit!_ Brilien silently cursed, but put on a fake smile. "Hi, I'm Brilien Murphy, but most people call me Bri, easier to remember, I guess, aaaand I just moved here. Yep, that's about it. Sitting down now." She said shuffling her way to her assigned seat with her head down focusing very hard on her feet. Some of the class laughed at her introduction whether it was at her or because they thought she was trying to be funny was a mystery to her. _Great ways to make new friends, Bri._ She thought to herself slumping down into her seat. She hated Mr. Anderson. She hated him with every fiber of her being.

Mr. Anderson instructed everyone to take out their reading for the semester. As they did he made his way over to Brilien, with a small stack of papers. "I'm sorry about making you introduce yourself, Bri, but I do it to everyone, honestly."

She smiled as his apology. "It's okay, Mr. Anderson." _I might actually believe you if you weren't such a smug bastard._

"Alright," he started, man he said that a lot. "Here is your syllabus, why? Because syllabus' are fun, I'm going to need that back by tomorrow with you and your parents' signatures," he said putting the thick stapled packet on her desk. Okay, so he earned one brownie point in her book for the sarcasm. "also here are the class rules," he added on to the pile with another packet. "and finally, this is the book list for the year, the ones highlighted are the books we will read in class, the others are ones you may choose from to read outside of class, I require fifteen hundred pages a semester." He said placing the final packet atop of the others. "I hope this is not too overwhelming, especially for your first day."

"Oh, it's not, sir." She said with an almost smug smile. "This is easier than the stuff I'm used to." She added with a smirk, she examined the book list briefly. "Yup, no problem at all, I've read most of these books before."

"Well good then." He cleared his throat. "I must go check off the other students' reading assignments from the night before."

"Buh-bye, then." She said mockingly waving with only her fingers as he retreated.

The rest of the period went by rather quickly. Bri spent it reading through the rules and the syllabus she thought most everything in both were complete crap or completely obvious, either way it amused her for the rest of the period. When the bell rang she quickly gathered up her belongings nearly throwing them in her bag and headed for the door, this time, no one stopped her, what a relief.

* * *

She had found her way back to her locker without getting lost. That was an accomplishment in its self for her, one that she applauded herself in her head for, while her inner-self was bowing to the applause she didn't notice a certain fullback standing behind her with his arms crossed and a lopsided grin on his face. He stood there while she carefully placed the books and packets she had received in her previous classes on the top shelf.

When Bri turned around she was in mid-blink not noticing the figure standing in front of her, making it difficult not to run into said figure, also making it difficult to stop herself from falling back against the lockers hitting her head on one of the dials and falling flat on the floor flat on her behind. She cursed the need to blink, she would never blink again. Particularly when he was laughing at her as hard as he was.

"Dear lord!" She exclaimed, clearly annoyed while rubbing the back of her head, still sprawled out on the floor and he was still laughing. "What in the world are you doing?" She asked him in a much calmer voice though annoyance was still clear in it.

Tim straighten up and tried to compose himself. "Well," he started before he began laughing again seeing her still on the floor looking helpless. "I saw you leaving your class and thought I'd see what you had next and if you wanted someone to walk you there or perhaps carry you." He winked as she stood up and brushed herself off.

She glared and pointed her index finger at him. "Shut up, you caught me off guard is all, I don't need anyone to carry me, thank you very much." She spat her glare still fixed on him and her finger still pointed at his chest

"Well how about someone to walk you?" He asked determined "You didn't mention that."

"Or you could just point me the way to the gym and we'll be okay." She said lowering her finger, moving both hands to her hips and her glare transformed into a defiant look.

He smirked. Bri had come to hate that smirk, it always meant bad things for her, well in the one other time she'd seen it that's what it meant. "It just so happens I pass by the gym on my way to my next class." That is the smirk of pure evilness and perfection

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "So this way?" She asked pointing straight ahead. _Might as well give up. _She thought to herself. _He can't be all bad, I mean look at him. He looks like a Greek god, that is never bad._ She internally scolded herself for those thoughts, but maybe she should give up on that too.

"Yep, that way." He replied as the both started walking in the direction.

They walked most of the way in silence, Bri was taking all the sights in, by sights meaning lots and lots of school sprit, it kind of freaked her out, it was a bit much. All that blue and yellow became a huge blur to her during some point of their journey to the gym.

She had to ask, "You guys are a spirited bunch aren't you?"

"Well it is football season." He retorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, well, football season isn't this big of a deal where I'm from."

"California, right?" She nodded at his question. "Makes sense why it's not, then"

She gave him a confused look, not offended, just curious she asked him: "Why's that?"

He cleared his throat, "Well most Californian football teams suck. Seem that they should stick to surfing or whatever it is they do there. Football is big in Texas, real big."

"Everything's bigger in Texas." She mumbled meaning for only herself to hear it but it was said loud enough for Tim to hear it.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed. "Everything is bigger in Texas. You're catching on."

She was taken aback. "You guys seriously go by that here?" When he nodded she laughed slightly. "Wow." She covered he mouth with her hand trying to conceal her amusement.

"What?" He asked her truly oblivious to how funny it must have sounded to someone not form Texas, it only made sense to them.

She moved her hand away from her mouth. "Nothing, nothing at all." She replied biting her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Whatever." He stopped walking, she looked up at him confused. "Here are the locker rooms, see ya later." He said picking up his former walking pace but turned around to look at her, still walking. "And by the way Brilien, everything _is_ bigger in Texas."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it is, Tim." She shot back. "And by the way, call me Bri." She added walking away from him and making her way into the girls locker room to find her teacher. Mrs. Burns. She was not looking forward to an embarrassing period of whatever sport they decided to make them play in a small Texas town gym class, it was bound to be bad.

* * *

After Bri walked into the locker room Tim started his way to his health class, which actually was just past the gym. He sauntered in and sat next to Matt Saracen, who was looking intently at a paper he was writing.

"Hey QB1. Whatcha writin'?" He asked, not really caring, just asking for the sake of conversation. He slouched in his seat, trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in, it's not like he was going to use anything he learned in health, he got it, practice safe sex.

"Hi Riggins. It's a paper for English, I forgot to finish it last night, Grandma had an episode." Matt replied with disinterest in anything else his teammate had to say.

Tim caught on to his tone and nodded, he was bored already and class hadn't even started yet. Soon as the bell rang he began dozing off. Apparently they were watching a movie today, the gods were on his side today. When the lights were turned off he heard Matt sigh in frustration. Good thing for Tim he was going to sleep the whole period so he didn't have to listen to anymore of those sighs.

* * *

Dodge ball, anything but dodge ball. Why did it have to be dodge ball? She could at least _try_ to avoid being injured in any other sport played in gym but dodge ball. And they were making her play! It was her first day, she was wearing borrowed gym clothes, and the worst part, shoes. That made her want to hurl. The thought of contacting athletes foot made her shudder. This school be damned!

Bri could hear whispered gossip about Tim walking her to class. Only small tidbits though. _Do you think she'll sleep with him on her first day? Is she Riggins' type? At least he's moved on since Lyla. _There were soft giggles after that one._ Did you hear them talking? It sounded more like flirting to me._ She hated people talking about her. It was just him going the same direction as her.

"Ladies! Stop gossiping as get your butts into the gym! Time to break in the new girl!" Came the deafening voice of her gym teacher.

She heard a girl whisper to her friend "I think Tim will take care of that." The two erupted in a fit of giggles.

"I wouldn't mind him takin' care of me." The other girl replied.

She was feeling pretty close to enraged. Who gave these girls the right? She shook it off and took a deep breath slowly counting to ten. Okay, she counted to on hundred, it took he a while to calm down. These girls didn't know her and she wouldn't give them the chance. She just followed the class up to the gym and continued counting. _One-two-three-four-fi-_

Her counting was cut off by one of the nasty girls from the locker room. "Hi, you're Brilien right?"

"Yeah…" She replied through clenched teeth not bothering to tell them that she goes by Bri.

"Well do you want to be on our team?" She asked her with a sly grin.

_What the- Whatever._ "Sure." She said the group skipped off ahead of her leaving her to glare at the back of their heads, plotting the many ways she could kill them all.

Bri's plots of homicide were cut off by the shrill sound of their lovely, not-so-feminine gym teacher's whistle that caused her to cringe. Coach Burns as the other students called her began spouting out the rules of the game which everyone already knew. You get hit you're out. Simple enough. Bri's plan was to get out of the game as quickly as possible, as it always was. Who needs dodge ball anyways?

At the sound of the second whistle the first round started and Bri got out quickly, just like she hoped. She took a seat on the bleachers and observed the rest of the game while more and more people joined her. One petite blonde sat next to her.

"Hi! I'm Julie Taylor, I'm coach Taylor's daughter." She squeaked out in a happy voice and outstretched her hand.

Bri smiled, she seemed nice enough and didn't seem to be in the mood for trash-talking. So she shook Julie's hand taking it as a peace offering. "Hi, Julie, it's nice to meet you. I'm Brilien, but I go by Bri."

Julie nodded still smiling. "Brilien, cool name. Oh and this is Tyra." She said indicating to the tall blonde girl sitting behind her, almost scowling at Bri.

Bri smiled up at her and only received a more scathing look from the girl. _Tyra. Not a big fan of peace offerings. Got it._ She noted to herself but thought she'd try again. "Hi, Tyra."

"I hope you're not planning on going after Tim Riggins, he's a real piece of work." She said in her southern accent that she pulled off beautifully.

"I wasn't, I mean I'm not. Why does everyone think I am?" She asked angrily.

"Because girls tend to think of him as a god and he uses that to his advantage." Tyra said.

Brilien sighed. _Oh, boy. Of course the hot bad boy just _had_ to talk to me_. "Then I guess he will be disappointed with me…Did you and Tim have a thing?" Her voice full of curiosity.

"Yeah we did, then we didn't, then we did again, so on and so forth. Well then he slept with the one girl I hate, who also was his best friend's girl. Nice guy huh?"

"Wow busy little boy isn't he?" She asked the rhetorical question and her voice dripping with sarcasm. She couldn't believe what a jerk her was. She just thought he was a playful flirt, but not someone who'd betray a friend like that. People are just chalked full of surprises these days.

* * *

The demonic whistle sounded once again, this time signifying freedom to go change. This made Bri want to do a little happy dance, she refrained and kept it on the inside. She hurried into the locker room talking animatedly with both Julie and Tyra, who warmed up to her after their "heart-to-heart" so to speak. They changed as quickly as humanly possible, Coach Burns let them out later than she was supposed to, guess she got caught up in the adrenaline of watching teens play a barbaric sport. When the bell rang the trio rushed out laughing about the other girls in the class who were talking about Bri and Tim earlier.

As they made their way down the hall to a class Tyra and Bri shared they ran in to Tim, who was a little more than shocked to see the three together. There was no way this could be good in his eyes.

He coughed and his eyes went wide. "Hey…" He trailed off.

"We'll let you guys talk. I'll see you next period, Bri." Tyra said dragging Julie down the hall, the both of them waving.

"Hi…" Bri started, she had no idea what to say so she waited for him to say something while rocking back and forth on her feet.

"So, uh, I see you met Tyra…" Tim stuttered.

She bit her bottom lip and nodded slightly. "Yep…I should go."

"I guess so. What way are you headed?" He asked.

"Same way Tyra went." She said pointing behind Tim.

He nodded. "I'm the other way." He said gesturing his head behind Bri.

"Well see you around…" She said walking away.

He took a deep breath in. "Bri, wait!" She turned around and looked at him square in the eye. He sighed. "I know what Tyra told you, about Lyla, am I right?" She nodded solemnly. "I thought so. Look I was a bad guy then, I'm not say that I'm good now but her and I were both hurting about Jason being paralyzed and all and we just let it out in the wrong way…" He trailed off again.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked her voice softened as did her facial expression, she took a step toward him.

"I don't know, I just am." His voice sounded almost angry.

"Oookay then. Well I need to get to class. See you later." She said turning on her heel and walking away. She had a second thought and craned her head. "Hey, Tim, thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

A ghost of a smile flickered on her features. "For being honest."

* * *

All reviewers are my angels and muses, they keep me writing. The more people who review, the faster you will get chapters. Appealing huh? 


End file.
